Nothing in this World
by aoi secret-hodgepodge
Summary: It's winter break and the twins gonna be spending it to the fullest...with just the two of them. Heating the season up. Oneshot of hikaruXkaoru


Title: Nothing in this World

Summary: It's winter break and the twins gonna be spending it to the fullest…with just the two of them. Heating the season up! One-shot of hikaruXkaoru

Author's note: This is my first yaoi fanfic. I'm not a yaoi fan actually but then, this friend of mine forced (not actually 'forced', 'lured' may be suitable to describe it) me to read one. Fantastic! I got addicted. But, hey! I'm not a 'yaoi-centered' person. You can try reading my other fanfics to see what kind of writer I am.

The scent of the brewed coffee mixes perfectly with the winter breeze. It was such a perfect morning for Kaoru. Almost. He had the most beautiful view from the portico. The cold wind was flicking through his skin. The rustling of the leaves and the chirping of the birds were brilliant music in his ears. But even though the scenery was this exuberant to describe, he still wished for one thing. To be with Hikaru.

'_That jerk! Why does he need to have a whole new other plan?! Damn you, Hikaru! And I've always thought that we're going to be spending this winter break together.'_ He checked his cellphone if Hikaru have bothered to send him a message or if his twin tried to call him. But, he didn't receive anything. No calls. No messages.

'_Does he still knew that I even exist?!'_ he angrily thought, putting down his cup of coffee in a furious manner.

"Master Kaoru, preparation for breakfast is complete."

"Right. I'll come down in a minute."

-----

'_Will he be alright?'_

"Hey, Hikaru! Are you still with us?" Tamaki asked Hikaru when he noticed that he wasn't paying attention to his dramatic plans. All of them were looking at him, puzzled.

"Maybe you're thinking about Kao-chan. Am I right, Hika-chan?" Everyone nodded in agreement to Haninozuka.

"Hunny-senpai could be right. I suggest you go to Kobe and spend the rest of the vacation with Kaoru rather than staying here like a body without a soul." Tamaki offered him.

-----

'_This day is no fun at all…but a warm bath sure is nice!'_ he thought, consoling himself. Kaoru was drying his hair with a towel when he saw that snow was falling from the sky outside his window. He walked towards it and gazed from afar.

'_Why do I always think of Hikaru?'_ He was still feeling down even though he was trying to cheer himself up with the thoughts of food. He removed the towel and put on his bathrobe. He left his room and went down.

"I better get something to eat. I'm getting pretty hung-…" Kaoru stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he saw Hikaru eating alone in the table. "Oh! Hi, Kaoru."

"Hika- Aahhh! Ouch! Ouch!" Kaoru was very much surprised of his twin's sudden arrival that he wanted to jump and hug Hikaru from the top of the stairs to the table. Unfortunately, his overexcitement made him slip and he went tumbling down.

"Kaoru!" His twin worriedly ran towards him.

"Hi-hikaru…" he said, painfully rubbing his buttocks.

"I thought you will be Haruhi?" he asked Hikaru.

"Gomen, Kaoru. I shouldn't have left you here all alone. Tamaki-senpai talked to me and made me realized that it's much more fun to spend the winter break with you."

"Well, yeah. You should have realized it earlier. I've been here for two days and I actually thought I'll die of boredom."

"I'm really sorry."

"Ha, forget about it. I can't do anything if my twin's born to be a jerk."

-----

It was so dark. But, it wasn't noticeable because Hikaru feels good sleeping with Kaoru again.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmm…"

"You're still awake, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can you face me? I'd like to stare at your adorable face."

Kaoru slid his back and positioned himself facing his twin. He can see his twin's eyes. He was staring at him. It was a short while but Kaoru was very happy. His heart keeps thumping and it gets faster and louder. He can also feel his face heating up. Just then, Hikaru broke the silence between them.

"Did you miss me, Kaoru?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Possible. Not so sure."

"Ah, is that so?" his voice accompanied with such weight.

"Stop being dramatic, Hikaru. Of course, I missed you."

-----

Two hours have passed. It was already 1 in the morning and yet his eyes were still as wide as an owl's. He tucked Kaoru's hair at the back of his ear. Kaoru's face was so innocent. So innocent that he wanted to see how good Kaoru can be when they do 'it'. He knew that his thoughts were inexcusable but he just can't help himself. He always gets intoxicated whenever he can smell Kaoru's scent. He gets addicted so easily.

He can't tell exactly when it started. Or maybe it would be better for him to say that he doesn't know that he started to like his twin…not until when the host club was established.

He thought being with his twin wasn't a problem. Yes, it was not before but…the future really sets something that would make the story different. It's really unpredictable. He doesn't know if their closeness brought him to like his brother or maybe he really has a corrupted mind since birth.

It was like a trap. A trap in their world. In the world they made. Unfortunately for Hikaru, he unconsciously fell for it…for his mirror, for his brother, for his twin. And it seems that there's no way out.

"Hikaru?"

The sound of that bland voice brought his soul back into the real world. He was unaware that his brother, though in a heavy-eyed state, was worriedly staring at him. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Huh? Ah, no! Nothing…is wrong." Hikaru immediately denied.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really. It's just that…I was thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"I'm thinking of our…"

"Of our??"

"You and me…our relationship…with each other."

Kaoru stared at him and seemed to be puzzled of what he was talking about. His eyes were flowing with questions but his mouth has no sign of voicing them out. Seeing that there's no point in making the whole story prolonged, he sat up. He locked his twin under him; hands were juxtaposed.

Kaoru, on the other hand, remained stiff; shocked of his twin's actions. Sure, he knew his twin was this intimate but he never had the slightest thought that there would come a point where Hikaru will get _very, very_ intimate. His heart was beating faster than ever and all emotions he could think of, was there inside him.

"H-hikaru?..."

"Kaoru…"

"H-hikaru, w-what kind of…act is this?"

"Trust me, Kaoru. This is not an act. You may protest but it won't do you any good…so I suggest you shut your mouth and be a _very_ good boy."

"W-what…do you-"

Kaoru wasn't able to finish his sentence when Hikaru captured his lips and delved into his unguarded mouth. His eyes widened with shock. The clock stopped ticking. Kaoru heard it stop. Hikaru was _roughly_ kissing him but it soon turned into a kind and affectionate kiss after awhile. And it made him stop his protests against the unforgivable act.

He looks deep into Hikaru's amber eyes.

"You can't be serious with this, Hikaru." were the only words that came from his lips.

"I'm not playing an act on you, Kaoru. It's what I feel." And with those words, Hikaru's eyes showed pure truthfulness.

Hikaru's head started to lower down and came adjacent to his face. He captured Kaoru's lips once again. It was a short while when Kaoru felt that his twin's tongue was starting to do his work. Hikaru's tongue was parting his teeth and forced him to open his mouth. It softly massages his tongue causing him to moan. His, own unshaken tongue began battling with his twin's. They felt shortage of air and parted.

"I think you'll be more thrilled if …I'll do this." Hikaru uttered panting. He unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt and threw it on the floor. And bit by bit, he was pulling Kaoru's pajamas off his body.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru uttered his name with such timidity in his voice.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. It will be alright. I'll promise to make it good for you." Hikaru assured him as he takes off his own clothes.

Hikaru began kissing his forehead, nose and went directly to his lips. His hand was deliberately roaming his body. Hikaru left Kaoru's lips and continued kissing the back of his ear, his neck and eventually, the lower region of Kaoru's body.

At that moment with Hikaru, he felt a lot more than being special. He caresses his body with such fragility and gave him kisses that tranquilize his whole entity. His twin was so tempting.

"Hi-karu…" Kaoru felt his lower region being sucked by his brother.

Hikaru restrained from his current action and withdraw his head. Revealing his wonderful-looking face, Kaoru espied his twin's orifice partially covered with white fluid as he depurate it with his tongue. Kaoru felt a huge disappointment in his chest.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, it feels really good. Don't stop, Hikaru."

Hikaru reached for his lips and kissed him again which he consent and willingly complied. He left Kaoru's lips, continuing what he had started on his twin's cock. As he gave some experimental licks on the head of Kaoru's cock, his twin would let out several tempting moans that made his brother more stimulated and aroused.

Seeing that Kaoru was more comfortable with him and more liberal for the fulfillment of his desires, he positioned himself atop of him, ensnaring his twin in the bed.

"H-Hikaru!" There was a sudden pain in his voice as Hikaru slid his cock all the way in.

"Kaoru…"he worriedly looked at Kaoru and ceased his actions.

"I'll take it slowly for now, Kaoru…until you're used to it. Just don't cry."

"H-hikaru…" tiny teardrops were falling from his eyes.

All Kaoru can do was to close his eyes as Hikaru started thrusting slowly. It was excruciatingly painful in the beginning. But he regards it as a sensual pain which his body relished so much. And his brother was the most excellent tool for him to feel such sensuality.

It was getting more lewd and addictive by the minute. Kaoru was now convinced that his brother is a meretricious young man and a meritorious partner in bed. No wonder girls in their school would want his brother to fuck them so much. He can feel his climax coming and his brother thrusts a few more. Faster and deeper into him.

"Hikaru…do it faster…"he commanded his older brother as his body began to move in rhythm with Hikaru's own body.

"That's it, Kaoru…Oh, damn! You're a fast learner…"

"Fuck! It's so damn good, Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

"Fuck me more, Hikaru!"

Kaoru commanded his twin again. Hikaru's grip on his both wrists went tighter as he pushed his member harder and faster into Kaoru.

"Hikaru!" he cries out his brother's name as he felt his climax. Hikaru also came after him.

He slowly got himself out of Kaoru's body. He lowered his head, licking and sucking Kaoru's member again and then, lied down beside his twin. Kaoru was panting so fast. Hikaru hugged Kaoru's naked body, smiling.

"Hikaru…"

"You are very good, Kaoru…you learned very fast."

"Do I have to accept that as a compliment?"

"When talking about making love, yeah, I think so. I _really_ enjoyed doing it with you, Kaoru."

"Everyone will be shocked to death if they knew about tonight."

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone. This will be our little secret, okay, Kaoru?"

"B-but, Hikaru…"

"Don't you want it, Kaoru?"

"Of course, I want it…but-"

"Then, forget about your worries and think about being better…" Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead.

"Will that please you, Hikaru?"

"Of course, it will. And if you want, I'll teach you the _sucking job_ tomorrow night."

"Whatever you want, Hikaru…whatever you want."

"You're really the best thing I have now, Kaoru…nothing in this world can ever replace you…nothing will."

**Shocks! It's so crappy. Anyway, it's a smut. Just shout out anything you want to say. Just click on the 'review' button and let me know how crappy it is. LOL. ******


End file.
